


I'm sorry, my friend

by Bennie133



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: They had to do it, they had to fix this.





	I'm sorry, my friend

"kids like you... should be _**B U R N I N G I N H E L L"**_ Sans said, hand raised above his hand. Frisk watched from the back of their mind, sobbing. 'No, don't hurt anyone else...' They pleaded, trying so hard to get control of their body again. Chara just laughed, 'Silly Frisk. No one but us makes it out of this.' Chara dodged all of Sans attack, not getting a single scratch on her, then returning the favor by slashing at him with the knife. Sans' eyes narrowed a bit, before grinning. "what, you think i'm just going to stand there and take it?" he asked her, hands in his pocket.

Chara tsked, eyes narrowing. The battle had begun, and she and Sans kept going back and forth. Attacking, dodging. He gave some lame speech, making Chara roll her eyes, though it just made Frisk sob harder. 'Shut up, Frisk!' Chara hissed in her mind, getting nicked because Frisk was annoying her and making it hard to dodge Sans. 'Please, Chara!' Frisk pleaded again. Why... why did they have to kill everyone? What would it accomplish?

"that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" Sans asked, eyeing Chara. "...listen. i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there, i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person in you. the memory of a person who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend?" Sans said, questioningly. "c'mon, buddy. do you remember me?" He asked Frisk. "please if you're listening..." Frisk sobbed, trying to reach out. 'Sans... please, Sans, I want to stop!' Sans felt the sweat starting to drip on his skull, "let's forget all this, ok? just lay down your weapon and... well, my job will be a lot easier." He said, sparing you.

Chara smirked, 'Here, Frisk!' She screamed, throwing Frisk back into control of their body. Frisk looked at Sans, eyes wide. "S-spare..." They signed, hitting the spare button. Oh, thank God. They could save Sans, at least... "...you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you worked up to." Sans began, looking at Frisk. Relief, that's what Frisk saw in his eyes. "i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste." Frisk felt their heart swell with happiness. Oh Sans... they were going to explain everything. Tell him how Chara had taken control, to let him know it wasn't them doing these horrible things. "...c'mere, pal."

Frisk walked to Sans, hesitant... "Sans..." They signed, feeling their body shake. It was over now. They could figure something out, together. Frisk was in front of Sans, when he looked at them with a sad smile. They felt every bone lodge into their back, pushing them into his arms... no... their health was at zero... what... "geeettttttt dunked on!!!" Sans said, holding their body close to him, tears threatening to fall. "if we're really friends... you won't come back." He whispered to them.

Frisk took in a shaky breath, arms squeezing around Sans, crying into his shoulder as they hugged him... 'You idiot. You really thought after all we put him through, he would spare you?' Chara asked Frisk, laughing. 'Sans... I'm going to help you...' Frisk thought before everything faded to black. Frisk was going to fix this... the sight of Sans so cold and broken... filled them with DETERMINATION!

Frisk gasped as they woke up, still in control... This was going to break their heart, but it was the only way to fix this... They walked down the judgment hall, stopping in front of Sans. Sans smirked, mistaking their look of determination for anger. "you've got the look on your face of someone who's died... guess i did my job well." He sniped before the battle began once more...

"look like someone whose died thrice..."

"look like someone whose died ten times..."

"ready?"

Frisk panted, having gotten past all of his attacks again. Sparing... No, he wasn't going to spare them. They knew what they had to do... Frisk held back the tears that threatened to fall from their eyes. They couldn't let him know.

"welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?" Sans said, shrugging, eyes going black. Frisk barely dodged his new attacks. Oh no. Oh no, oh no. What was this? Sans was so strong! He had so much determination, too... Just like them. "sounds strange, but before all this, i was secretly hoping we could be friends." Frisk looked at Sans. That hurt more than any of his attacks ever could... this was so painful.

Dodging left and right, jumping up and down. Frisk did their best to avoid everything, but it was so hard. And he was hurting them even while they just stood there... This was the hardest thing they'd ever have to do, and if it weren't for the determination of ended this.... they didn't know if they could go through with it.

"alright, here goes nothing... my special attack." Sans had sweat dripping down, and Frisk held their breath, waiting. They just went through hell with that last attack.... was.... when was he going to do it? Frisk looked at him, confused. Sans smirked. "heh... so I decided.... it's never gonna BE your turn..." Frisk narrowed their eyes... Sans! Why did he have to make this so hard? Frisk felt their determination ebbing away from them... They had to... wait... he was getting sleepy. He was exhausted... Frisk could use this. Just wait. Maybe slip past him, somehow. 

No matter what, Frisk couldn't reach the spare button to flee... somehow, they felt like that was Chara's fault... so they would have to carry out the original plan. Frisk swallowed, before slowly moving towards the fight, trying their best to not move to fast and wake up Sans... tiptoeing, they finally reached it. Fight. Sans looked at them and smirked, "you didn't think i'd-" Frisk cried out as they attacked again, hitting him. Sans face of shocked stilled them in their every movement. Oh... no. Sans... they signed frantically, and he watched them. They signed too fast for him to tell what they were trying to say. "welp..." he finally said, giving a half-assed grin, "i'm going to grillby's." Sans limped out of the room, taking his time. Frisk then heard, "papyrus, you want anything?"

Frisk fell to their knees, the tears streaming down their face as they heard Sans body decimate into tiny pieces, the ash falling to the ground. They let out a scream, sobbing. 'Silly Frisk. My turn.' Chara whispered darkly in their ear. 'No! No no!' Frisk cried, wanting help. But nobody came... "Teehee, this is so much fun!" Chara sing-sang, skipping across the hall. Next was the dear old daddy. Chara grinned wickedly as she made her way, making sure to save so no matter what Frisk couldn't screw anything up! Finally, she reached him. Ah, yes. She could smell her victory dawning near. This was perfect...

Frisk watched so helplessly as Asgore fell. No... Maybe, maybe Flowey could talk to her, get her to stop! Frisk watched in complete horror as Chara pounded into Flowey, Asriel... her own brother! She smashed him to smithereens, laughing. This couldn't be happening! Frisk fell limp in their own mind, falling to their knees as Chara destroyed the whole world.

Everything went black, but the pulse of their soul remained... maybe... They reached out, trying to grasp anything, to find some sort of reality that might still exist. Maybe some other timeline, anything! Frisk felt a slight tug, and they followed it blindly. They were still determined, they could... they could do this.

"Interesting... You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed...."

 

Frisk gasped, waking up on a bed of yellow flowers... They recalled what happened, and shivered. They couldn't feel her... They walked forward, towards home. Friends, family.

 

" _ **H U M A N. D O N T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A PAL?**_ " Frisk turned around, and before even shaking his hand, they jumped to Sans, wrapping their arms tightly around him, tears of happiness falling from their eyes. Sans eyes widened, before rubbing their back. "you too?" He asked softly. Frisk nodded. They both knew of all the resets, true or not. Frisk stepped back, signing to him, 'Help me stay me. It wasn't me last time! Let's free everyone, together!... And I'm sorry." Frisk said, crying, but smiling as they signed to Sans. Sans stared at them a moment, before smiling  himself, a single tear slipping from his socket, "sure, buddy."

 


End file.
